


Enforced Vacation

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, None - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A watchful Ssentinel gets some advice on caring for his Guide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enforced Vacation

## Enforced Vacation

by Monica

Author's webpage: <http://home.earthlink.net/~pnthrdor/MonicasLibrary.htm>

* * *

Pairing J/B  
Rating: NC17  
Categories: First Time; Romance 

Disclaimer: All things related to The Sentinel belong to PetFly and Paramount. This story is strictly for fun and not profit. 

Thanks as always to Elaine for her wonderful Beta-reading! 

This is for Rogue, who requested a story with a "tired Blair", and a "comforting Jim". Oh, and NC 17 :) Thanks for the request, hon!!! 

Portions in brackets [ ] indicate a dream. 

Summary: A watchful Sentinel gets some advice on caring for his Guide. 

* * *

"Enforced Vacation"  
by Monica  
debland2@hotmail.com  
website: <http://home.earthlink.net/~pnthrdor/MonicasLibrary.htm>

Blair Sandburg, B.A., M.A., nearly PhD (ABD), teaching fellow, and police consultant, grumbled as mittens were put on his hands, and his coat was zipped up. 

Sandburg normally was the epitome of the word 'busy'. In between teaching at the University, being Jim's partner on the police force, and his _third_ job as Jim's Guide, he was pulled in more directions than anyone else could stand. But he handled it so well, it literally took a fall to make him and others realize just how exhausted he was. In retrospect, it was amazing that it hadn't happened earlier. 

His usual workload was compounded by a horrible case that Major Crimes was dealing with; a serial killer. They managed to catch him; thanks to Blair guiding Jim in tracking a blood trail, but not until three lives had been lost. Blair had staunchly remained at Jim's side the entire time, even during the investigation of the crime scene. He held up well, but it was all taking its toll, and two days later, Blair Sandburg's body decided to lodge a formal protest against all the activity and abuse on its system. 

Jim could only thank God that he was there when it happened, and that it was a short fall. They were going down the stairs on their way to work when Blair collapsed. Before the Sentinel could grab him, Blair fell down the rest of the flight to land in a very inelegant heap. He regained consciousness to find himself on Jim's lap, lying on the floor. Blair tried to brush it off, but Jim was hearing nothing of it, especially when attempting to move Sandburg's right arm produced an alarming amount of pain. Jim promptly lifted up his friend, carried him to the truck, and headed for the doctor. 

Now, Jim stood in a corner of the small examination room, listening to the doctor's questions, and Blair's responses. Blair had voiced his irritation at having Jim stay in the room -like a parent with a childbut Jim had ignored Blair's complaint. He was going to stay with his Guide. 

The doctor, a middle-aged woman with long bond hair, looked over the lab results and X-rays that the nurse brought in. "Well," she reported, "no breaks, luckily, but some definite muscle damage to the arm, and you'll be feeling the bruises all over in a few hours. Also, your blood iron is far too low, and so is your blood sugar. And your blood pressure is too high." She glanced at Blair over the tops of her glasses. "Staff will be in soon to adjust a sling for your arm, and give you a list of exercises that will strengthen the muscles. I'm also diagnosing you with exhaustion and anemia." 

"Hey, that's not so bad," Blair said, but he paused as the doctor promptly took out her prescription pad and began writing. 

"This one is a vitamin supplement to get your iron levels back up." She handed it to Jim, and began writing another. "And this a pain killer, which also has a mild sedative effect." 

"I don't like to take-" Blair started, but he was interrupted. 

"Tough," the doctor said almost cheerfully. Jim's opinion of her rose immediately. "I'm all for natural remedies when appropriate, but obviously they aren't working in this case. If your iron levels don't get back up, and you get some rest, you could be looking at some serious complications or illnesses. Plus, your arm won't heal properly." She gave the prescriptions to Jim. "Dosage is on the prescription; one pill every six hours during the day, and then two at night to make you sleep." 

Blair looked at his friend for help, but only saw grim determination on his face. "Well, I have been burning the candle at both ends lately," Blair admitted, a masterful understatement. 

Jim rolled his eyes. "More than that, Chief," he said. He looked at the doctor. "I'll make sure he rests." 

"Good," the doctor said. "Because, Mr. Sandburg, the only reason I'm not admitting you right now is because I know Detective Ellison was a medic. I have a feeling that he will take care of you." 

"Damn right," Jim muttered. He spoke with the doctor for a few minutes, getting some points on caring for his friend, then collected the prescriptions while Blair's arm was being put into a sling, and took his reluctant Guide home. 

At the loft, Blair grudgingly agreed to take the vitamin supplement, and even the painkiller, conceding that he was starting to feel pain not just from his arm, but from the variety of bruises he had collected in the tumble. Even so, Jim stood over him to check and make sure he swallowed the pill. Jim then tucked his partner into bed and waited until he was asleep before setting off to attend to his new errands. 

Simon, concerned about Blair nearly as much as Jim, and aware of all help the police consultant had given, quickly agreed to some time off. A phone call to the Dean at Rainer got Blair time away as well. The Dean was quite understanding, having heard of Blair's involvement in the recent case, and assured Jim that all would be covered. She liked the young anthropologist a great deal, and wanted him back healthy. 

Jim returned to the loft and checked on his friend; Blair was still sleeping soundly, the painkiller having knocked him out. Jim spent the rest of the afternoon making a few calls and arrangements, and packing. Blair woke up as Jim was packing Blair's gym bag with things from the closet. 

"Jim?" He yawned, groggy from the medication. "What time is it? What are ya doing?" 

The older man chuckled a little. "First question, it's about 6:00 pm; you've been sleeping most of the day. Second question, I'm packing your stuff so we can leave tomorrow." 

Blair processed this, considering for a minute. "What?" he finally asked. 

Jim came over and sat on the edge of the bed, checking the sling around Blair's arm. "We're going on a vacation, Chief. I called a friend and we're going to be staying at his cabin for a while." 

"I got classes-" Blair automatically began. 

"Already covered," Jim interrupted. "I called the Dean. In fact, she told me that she had already approved you for some time off, and you turned it down." He gave his partner a stern look. 

Blair had the grace to blush a little. "Well, yeah, I guess I forgot about that." 

"Uh-uh. Well, *I'm* not forgetting it." Jim helped him sit up. "How do you feel?" 

"Sore," Blair admitted, hissing a little. "Like, all over." 

"Falling down stairs will do that to you, buddy." Jim's tone was mixed with concern and sternness. Blair looked up, hearing the concern. "God, Chief, you could have really been hurt, you know." 

"Yeah," Blair said quietly. He lowered his eyes, feeling rotten about obviously scaring his friend so badly. "You're right, I just had no idea it was getting that serious. I felt reasonably okay, then _bam_. Next thing I knew I was on the floor." 

The detective nodded. "Well, you're going to be taking it easy for a while now, Chief. Doctor's - and Sentinel's- orders." Jim helped him to stand. "How about a hot bath to help sooth some of those muscle aches, then supper, and then back to bed? I'll get everything ready tonight and we'll leave whenever you get up tomorrow." Blair smiled tiredly. 

"Would it make any difference if I said 'no'?" he asked wryly. 

"Nope," Jim cheerfully assured him. 

And so it was that Blair found himself being bundled up the next day to go on an enforced vacation. 

"Tell me again where we're going?" He scowled as Jim fussed with the jacket. It was a little awkward with the sling, so he was wearing one of Jim's jackets that allowed room to keep his arm at his side, and then zipped up over him. 

"A friend's cabin," Jim said. "It's not a far drive, just an hour or so. And it's on a lake, so I got the fishing gear packed." 

Blair perked up a little at that. "Cool," he said. He was feeling groggy from the painkiller, and aching from a variety of bruises, but most of all he still felt guilty about the day before. "Jim, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I should have known I was getting sick." 

"Chief," Jim laid a comforting hand on his left shoulder. "I know; you said so last night about five times, although I think you were under the influence of the medication, so you probably don't remember." Blair rolled his eyes. "Quit apologizing, okay? I feel bad that I didn't notice how stressed you were. You push yourself too hard, Chief, and I gotta start taking better care of you." 

"Take better care of me?" Blair raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" 

Jim though, turned and started gathering the last of the bags, ending the topic of conversation. "Okay, let's go," he said briskly. "And we're taking the elevator." Blair shrugged, letting the earlier remark go, and followed Jim out. 

Blair had to admit that getting away sounded like Heaven, and he was looking forward to the impromptu break. Jim was clearly in Blessed Protector mode as he helped Blair into the truck, and buckled his seatbelt for him. The younger man grumbled, but had to admit that with his right arm in the sling, it would have been awkward to fasten it himself. 

'Jeez, why did it have to be my right arm?' Blair thought. Dinner the night before had consisted of a casserole and salad that he could manage left handed, but shaving and brushing his hair had been something of an adventure that morning. He would probably still be in the bathroom struggling if Jim hadn't breezed in and expertly, matter-of-factly, brushed his hair and pulled it back for him, then helped him shave and finish dressing, just like he had helped Blair the night before. 

Blair had been acutely embarrassed when Jim appeared in the bathroom and helped him undress, but he had to admit that he needed the assistance since his arm was pretty immobile against his side, and his entire body was protesting any and all movement. Jim took the sling off for when he was in the tub, then put it back on when Blair got out of the bath, and helped him pull on a pair of sweats. Blair was so tired that he actually didn't think much of that fact that he was naked in front of Jim; all he had managed was a bit of supper and then headed directly to bed after accepting his two pain pills. 

His mood improved as they left the city, and headed up into the mountains. Jim was in a relaxed mood as well, and they chattered on the drive, Jim teasing that he wanted to see Blair try to fish one-handed. Blair good-naturedly flipped him the bird with his good hand in response. 

The cabin turned out to be something more than the word 'cabin' usually conjured up. It was more of a regular house, complete with an attached garage and a huge deck that wrapped around the front and side. Getting out of the truck, Blair could spot a lake behind it. "Wow," he commented. "This looks like quite the place." 

"Yeah," Jim agreed. "We're not exactly going to be roughing it this time." 

"Unlike all our other trips to the woods," Blair shot back. Jim shook his head as he handed the keys over to his friend. 

"Okay, I think this key opens the door on the side of the garage. Why don't you go in and hit the garage opener so I can park the truck inside?" 

"Sure." Blair found the switch easily, and waited till Jim had pulled the truck in before turning to the door that lead into the house. He fumbled a bit with the keys, but had the door opened by the time Jim had his first load out of the vehicle and ready to be hauled inside. 

The interior confirmed Blair's earlier thoughts. Far from a bare woodsy cabin, it was really a comfortable house, complete with a huge fireplace in the living room. Jim unzipped Blair's jacket, ignoring the look Blair gave him, and hung their coats up. "Why don't you go scout out the place, turn on the lights and stuff, while I unload the truck? And I think the furnastat is in the kitchen. Turn it up so this place gets warmer." Even though it was April, there was a brisk chill in the air up in the mountains. 

"Okay." Blair headed into the kitchen and adjusted the temperature, and checked that the refrigerator was plugged in. Then he wandered around the downstairs, opening the drapes to let the light in. The whole upstairs consisted of one huge bedroom and bathroom suite. Blair was starring at the gigantic jacuzzi tub when Jim brought in their bags. 

"God, Jim. Looks like there's room for a party in the tub alone." 

Jim grinned. "Well, don't get any ideas," he retorted. "We're here to rest, remember?" 

"Yeah, yeah." Blair followed him into the adjoining bedroom, noting that there was only one huge bed. "Okay, who gets the couch?" he asked. 

"Neither of us. You're too sore, and I'm too old. Don't worry, Sandburg, the bed's big enough for another party, too. I promise to behave." Jim grinned as he began to unpack the bags. 

Blair shrugged. "Well, okay," he agreed. They had slept side by side in a tent before, so this couldn't be that much different. And the bed did look decadently soft and inviting. Plus there was the bonus of a second, smaller fireplace in the room. Blair had thoughts of sitting in bed, reading and relaxing in front of the fire. Definitely decadent, and wonderful. 

The rest of the day passed peacefully, unpacking and storing food in the kitchen. Blair even took a short nap, the painkiller making him groggy, and awoke to find that Jim had started the fireplace and was fixing dinner. He went to help, although about all he could do was carry the plates and silverware to the table. Blair glared at the thick steaks that Jim was preparing to broil. 

"Red meat?" he said accusingly. 

"Better than lettuce to build your iron back up," Jim retorted. He slid the steaks onto the broiler and handed Blair the salad bowl. "Deal with it, Chief." The younger man shrugged and decided to not argue about it. 

Jim cut his steak for him as matter-of-factly as he had helped Blair dress and shave. Blair still felt a little embarrassed at the need for Jim to help him with such things, but he knew it was necessary, and decided to try and give in gracefully. 

After supper, they settled in the living room for a time with books Jim had packed, just generally kicking back and taking it easy; exactly what the doctor had ordered. Jim turned on the satellite dish that went with the big screen television, and they watched a few sports games they found on the variety of channels. 

After the end of the bowling tournament from Las Vegas, Jim declared it was time to turn in. Blair was tired again, and nodded with a yawn. "How about a bath, Chief?" Jim suggested. "That jacuzzi tub looks perfect for helping your muscles relax." 

"Sounds good to me," Blair agreed. They went upstairs, and only then did it occur to Blair that Jim was going to help him undress again, and that he would need help into the tub. Well, he reminded himself, it had to be, and he had already vowed to accept such help gracefully, so he tried to not blush as Jim undressed him, then freed his arm from the sling. Jim draped a huge towel around him as he started the water in the tub. 

"Don't worry, Chief," Jim said, a tinge of amusement in his voice. "You've got nothing I haven't seen before. I was a medic, remember?" 

"Yeah, easy for you to say," Blair mumbled. He was half surprised that Jim allowed him to go to the bathroom alone - immensely grateful, but surprised, considering all the hovering Jim was doing. He studied the older man as he fussed with the tub, getting the temperature just right and figuring out how to start the jets. 

Maybe this would be easier, Blair reflected, if he weren't pretty well in love with his best friend. Blair had never been interested in men before, liking women just fine, thank you, but at some point during the years he had spent with Jim, friendship had turned into brotherly affection, and then into love. It was one reason he pushed himself so hard, determined to not let Jim down in any way. Blair knew that nothing was likely to ever come from his feelings, and he had accepted that a long time ago. He was content with just being Jim's friend. 

He broke out of his musings as Jim turned and helped him into the tub, his arms around Blair's waist to steady him, Blair's left hand on a broad shoulder for balance. As predicted, the warm water immediately began soothing his bruises from the fall, and he sighed in pleasure. "Wow, this is great, Jim." He closed his eyes as he stretched out a little, letting his right arm float. "Thanks." 

Jim chuckled. "You're welcome, Chief. Just give a holler when you're ready to get out; don't try to climb out by yourself." 

"Yes, Mother," Blair quipped. Then he giggled and sputtered a little as Jim threw a handful of water on his face in retort before leaving Blair to his bath. 

Blair nearly fell asleep, but reluctantly decided after about 30 minutes that it was enough for now. "Jim," he sighed in a normal lazy volume, knowing that Jim could hear him from anywhere. "Guess I better get out before I turn into a prune." 

A few minutes later, Jim appeared, clad in his usual sleepwear of boxers. He helped Blair out, then insisted on drying him, ordering Blair to keep his arm still. The younger man flushed a little, but accepted it, feeling better when Jim helped him step into a pair of sweats. He frowned a bit when Jim brought out the two pain pills for his nightly dose, but took them. "I got some of that massage oil you like, Chief. How about a massage for your back and arms?" Jim offered. 

"Ah, you don't have to do that-"Blair began, but Jim lightly swatted him with the towel. 

"No problem," he said. "I should have used some of it last night, but you were too wiped out." 

"Well, if you insist," Blair said grandly. Jim combed out his hair, then left him to finish up, reminding him to not use his right arm, which was temporarily free from the sling for the massage. 

Blair emerged from the bathroom to find that Jim had started a fire in the bedroom fireplace. "Hey, looks great," he enthused. 

"Yeah, thought it would be nice. And I think that it might get cold enough tonight that it'll be useful. Even though this place has good regular heat, never pass up an opportunity for a fireplace." 

"Voice of experience?" Blair asked. 

Jim snorted. "Kinda. Voice of having had to rough it in the jungles and on training missions. Okay, get into bed, Chief." 

"Sweet talker," Blair muttered, but he smiled as he said it and climbed into the bed, lying gingerly on his stomach. He felt the bed dip as Jim joined him, sitting beside him, and started the massage. 

Had to be something about Sentinel touch, Blair mused, because the massage didn't hurt one bit, even when Jim worked on tender bruised areas. It felt so wonderful, he was practically purring within minutes. 

Jim smiled as he felt his friend relax. He knew the massage had to feel good, and was extra careful when working on the right arm. He was grateful that Blair had escaped from his fall with nothing worse than the bruised arm. The Sentinel felt guilty at not having realized how exhausted his Guide was, and letting him get hurt. It would not happen again, he vowed. He loved Blair, and would take care of him. 

The older man stopped the massage when he detected that Blair was about ready to go to sleep. Between the bath, the medication, and the massage, Blair was rapidly dozing off. "Chief?" 

"Um?" A soft, mumbled sound. 

"Sorry to disturb you, buddy, but we have to put the sling back on for you to sleep in. Come on." Blair sighed but complied, rolling over cautiously, and sitting up enough so Jim could fasten the sling back into place, never even opening his eyes. Then he lay down on his back. 

A rustling of covers and movement told Blair that Jim was shutting off the bedside lamp, and lying down beside him on his left side. Warm covers were pulled up over him, and pillows tucked under and beside his right arm so he could rest his arm partially on them, and it would prevent him from rolling onto his right side during the night. Then an arm draped over him hesitantly, taking care to not rest on his sore arm. 

Nearly asleep, Blair smiled and settled contentedly into his friend's arms, taking comfort in the warmth, feeling protected and safe. His left hand moved to clasp Jim's arm unconsciously. "Night, Jim," he mumbled sleepily. 

"Good night, Chief." Jim felt Blair slip over into sleep, and only then allowed himself to brush his lips against Blair's head in a soft kiss. 

* * *

[[[ Jim frowned at the sound from behind him. He turned, and found himself  
in the jungle, standing in a small clearing. The sound came again, and  
he focused his sight to see a wolf lying on the ground.

He approached the animal cautiously, seeing that it looked injured. The gray animal was lying on his side, one front leg held protectively against his chest. At Jim's approach, he lifted his head and deep blue eyes studied him. A second passed, and then the wolf laid his head back down, accepting the Sentinel's presence. 

Jim was moving closer when a panther came out from the trees and joined the wolf. He stopped, wondering, as the cat began to lick the wolf, nuzzling him in obvious affection. The wolf sighed, and seemed to go to sleep as the big cat wrapped a paw around him protectively. He groomed the wolf for a few minutes, taking care with the front leg, as Jim watched. Then the cat looked up to him. 

'You see?' the voice sounded in his head. 

"I...I don't understand," Jim said, uncertain. It was their Spirit Guides, and he could get the symbolism of the cat caring for the wolf, just as he was caring for Blair, but the cat seemed to scowl at his ignorance of not grasping something deeper. 

'Not just care physically, but mentally,' the panther admonished, flicking his tail. 

The Sentinel frowned. "I do," he said. "He's my best friend." 

'Love.' 

Jim starred. Okay, yeah, he did love Blair, but hearing the panther put it into words was a bit unnerving. "I do love him," he answered. "But he doesn't know, or care about me that way." 

'Ignorant.' The panther growled, looking extremely displeased with the human. He started to stand and approach Jim when the wolf whimpered a little. Immediately, he curled back beside the wolf, licking him, soothing him. The wolf calmed again, laying his head on the panther's chest as the big cat laid down once more. Cool yellow eyes glared at Jim. 

'Would he react thus, if he did not love you as well?' 

The human blinked in surprise. "He does?" he finally whispered, afraid to speak louder as if it might prove it wrong. 

The panther snorted. 'Yes, but you must show him. You must be the guide in this.' He licked the wolf again, an affectionate gesture. 'Your Guide became injured through no fault of yours or his, but it would not have happened if you were bonded as you should be.' 

"Bonded?" Jim flushed a little when the cat gave him the haughty look that only felines could muster. It was clear what he meant. "I want that, but-" 

'Then make it so. Be the guide in this, and he will come to you.' The panther seemed satisfied with his logic, and turned back to the wolf, dismissing the human. As Jim watched, the cat curled around the other animal until they seemed to become one, black and gray fur mixing. ]]] 

* * *

Jim woke up abruptly, half expecting to still be in the jungle. It took him a moment to reorient himself and see that he was back at the cabin, in bed with Blair. 

In bed with Blair. 

Jim turned his senses to his friend, running an automatic scan over him. Blair's heartbeat was steady; his breathing relaxed and slow, indicating that he was in a deep, comfortable sleep. He had turned a little onto his left side, trying to curl against Jim's side, and his head was tucked in the warm space by Jim's shoulder. He looked peaceful, and utterly safe and secure. 

Just like the wolf had been when the panther laid with him. 

The older man let out a deep breath and lay back, still reeling a little from the dream. Okay, he was taking love advice from a cat. That had to be a new one for the books. But still...could it be true? 

He recalled how the wolf had reacted to the panther, clearly not simply needing him, but _wanting_ him. If there was even the remotest chance that it could be true, he would be stupid to not pursue it. Stupid to not pursue Blair. 

'You must be the guide in this.' The panther's words drifted back to him. If true, he had to let Blair know how he felt, and 'guide' him, whatever that would mean. And also if true, Blair returned his love. 

With that amazing thought rolling through his mind, he closed his eyes and fell back asleep, cuddling his Guide as protectively as the panther had curled around the wolf. 

* * *

Blair stirred uneasily, only halfway waking up. Immediately arms tightened around him, holding him close, but not threatening. "Jim?" he mumbled. 

"Go back to sleep, Chief," a deep voice answered. "It's still early." 

He ignored it, raising his head and managing to open his eyes. It took several moments to recognize his surroundings. He was in bed with Jim, laying half-beside and half-on top of his friend, tucked securely under a pile of warm blankets. "Oh," he said. "Yeah," as he remembered where they were and what was going on. 

Jim snorted at the monosyllabic comments from his usual eloquent friend. Ah, well, it wasn't Blair's fault. His hand around the back of Blair's neck carefully pulled his head down to lie again on his shoulder. "Sleep some more," he urged quietly. "You need the rest." 

Blair didn't object as Jim's arms held him close. He sighed and relaxed, enjoying the warmth and security of the big arms around him. It felt good, and safe, and calm. Soon his steady, soft breathing assured Jim that he was asleep again. 

Jim took a deep breath, glad that Sandburg had gone back to sleep so easily; it gave him time to think about the dream some more. He had awoken earlier, and was still marveling at the feeling of holding Blair in his arms. The realization that Blair might return his love - _did_ return it, according to the animals- was enough to make him practically float out the bed in joy. 

He had to think of how to tell Blair about his dream, and how to confess his love. But first, there were practical things to consider, including the fact that Blair was still injured and a bit ill. Absolutely nothing would happen until be was better, Jim decided. But in the meantime, he could start dropping some hints, and see if he could guide Blair to the realization that he loved him. 

An hour later, Blair stirred again, and this time seemed ready to wake up. Jim released some of his hold on him, not wanting to startle Blair by waking up to find he was so close to his friend. But Blair didn't seem bothered as he blinked and yawned. "Morning, Jim." 

"Morning, Chief." Jim reached over to help Blair adjust the sling on his arm a little, seeing the wince on the younger man's face. "Hurt a bit?" 

"Um, got stiff during the night, I guess. But I feel fine otherwise. That massage really helped." 

"Well, behave yourself and you'll get another one tonight," Jim said cheerfully. "And I think jacuzzi bath's are on the agenda as well." 

Blair grinned as he sat up. "Really know how to tempt a guy out of bed, don't you?" 

The older man snorted. "Yeah." 'But I want to tempt you _into_ bed,' Jim thought. Aloud he said, "Okay, I got dibs on first shower. Why don't you just stay here and be lazy for a few more minutes?" 

"Uh, let me think about it." Blair immediately closed his eyes and leaned back against the pillows, stretching his left arm. "Twist my arm; I'll do it." 

"Hysterical," Jim opinioned. He saw the wink Blair gave him as he gathered his things and headed into the bathroom. 

After Jim's shower, Blair used the bathroom, and then Jim helped him dress, reflecting that it was a good thing that his sweatshirts were so large on Blair's smaller frame. They allowed plenty of room to easily slip over the bruised arm, then adjust it into the sling. The Sentinel cautiously felt the arm and other bruises, doing a survey check, which Blair accepted good-naturedly. Again, he helped Blair to shave and brush his hair back, Blair ruefully reflecting that he could get used to that. Satisfied that all was well, they headed downstairs to make breakfast. 

Blair made a face when Jim made him take the vitamin supplement and one of the pain pills, but was agreeable to the idea of heading down to the lake to try the fishing. Jim had discovered a propane grill on the deck, and was eager to catch some fish to cook. Jim wrestled the fishing gear and big cooler with drinks down to the lake, while Blair packed a lunch in the smaller bag, and picked a book to read. Another trip to retrieve some chairs, and they settled down for the day. 

Turned out that Blair couldn't fish one-handed, and he cheerfully gave up control of the poles to Jim while he settled on the beach with his book. He quickly became engrossed in the text that he had been wanting to read for months, but had never had the time to do so. The day was sunny, and while not overly warm, it was perfect sweatshirt and jean weather. Blair sat back on the lawn chair, propping the book against his right arm, and began reading. 

Jim glanced over at his friend every few minutes, his senses constantly monitoring him. Seeing Blair so completely relaxed, healing, it made Jim's thoughts turn back to the dream. He had to plan carefully, he thought, to see if his hopes of loving Blair would come to fruition. Plans began running through his mind. 

They took a break from fishing and reading to eat lunch, then each happily went back into their own activity. By late afternoon, Blair was more than halfway through his book, and Jim was proudly showing off three large trout. They fixed them on the grill, and had supper on the deck; Blair making a vegetable salad while Jim handled the grill. 

"Are they ready, Char King?" Blair teased as he brought out the plates. 

"Perfect," Jim declared. He placed the foil wrapped fish on the platters and they dug into the meal. Jim had carefully prepared the fillets so there were no bones, and the marinade had made the fish tender and flaky. Blair was happily able to eat on his own; although he did mutter again about why did it have to be his right dominant hand that was injured. Jim told him to stop complaining, and Blair tossed a bread roll at him with impressive accuracy. 

After clean up, they went back to the living room where Jim started the fire again, and they fell into the routine from the previous evening of reading and watching a bit of television. Blair was more tired than he liked to admit, since he had really done nothing other than sit and read all day, and it wasn't long before he started to get sleepy. He blamed the pain pills that Jim was making sure he took as directed, and said as much, to which Jim merely shrugged, totally unconcerned. 

"Okay, jacuzzi time," Jim decided after watching his partner yawn for about the 50th time. 

"Was wondering when you would get the hint," Blair replied with a grin. 

This time, Blair was more at ease letting Jim help him undress and get into the tub. It was starting to feel...normal, in a way. The younger man reflected for a moment on what _that_ could mean, then decided to not peruse that line of thought. He was sitting back in the tub when he noticed Jim pulling off his shirt and kicking off his shoes. 

"Chief, mind if I join you here? Think I pulled a few muscles myself fishing today." 

Blair had to blink before he regained the ability to speak. "Uh, sure, no problem," he said, somehow managing to not squeak. He was the one who had observed that the tub was big enough for a party; he very well couldn't refuse now, and besides, he didn't _want_ to refuse. 

"I could put on my swimming trunks," Jim started to offer, but Blair interrupted. 

"No, really it's fine." He grinned at him. "Like you said; nothing you haven't seen before." 

Jim grinned and nonchalantly undressed, folding his and Blair's clothes neatly. If he took an inordinate amount of time to fold them and stretch before finally stepping into the tub, well, that was deliberate. Jim knew he had an okay body, years of working out had saw to that, and he also wasn't overly shy about it. Let Blair look; it wouldn't bother him in the least. 

Besides, this was step one of his plan to guide Blair to him. 

He sat down in the opposite side of the huge tub, taking care to not touch Blair...yet, and noted the younger man's increased heartbeat and breathing. Once the water covered him, Blair relaxed again. 

Jim deliberately kept silent for a bit, letting Blair get used to his presence, and enjoying the hot water himself. It was somehow more intimate than sharing a bed, Jim reflected. Perhaps it was the nudity element, but at any rate Blair soon calmed, and even giggled when one of Jim's toes brushed against his foot. 

"Watch that, mister," Blair said. "I'm ticklish." 

"Really,' Jim observed, a gleam in his eye, and Blair knew that he had just made a tactical error in revealing that information. 

Time for defensive maneuvers. "Hey, you're the one who's carping about how sick I am. You wouldn't pick on a weak, anemic, bruised little fellow, would you?" 

"I don't know." Jim leaned back in consideration. "Why is it that you're just fine the rest of the time, but when I threaten tickles, you suddenly become weak and helpless?" 

"Convenient timing," Blair informed him. 

The older man inclined his head. "Good answer," he acknowledged. "Okay, no tickles...for now." 

"Whew," Blair breathed dramatically. 

They soaked for a time, both definitely enjoying the closeness. Time for step two, Jim decided. 

"How about a hair wash, Chief?" Blue eyes looked at him, completely riveted. 

"Really?" Blair had been thinking of how to broach the subject, wondering if he could mange it himself one-handed using the sink, but now he had a far better offer. At Jim's nod, he lit up. "Sure! Stuff is in my bag." 

Jim stepped partially out of the tub to reach Blair's shaving kit on a counter, again taking his time. He noted the increased heartbeat again, and smiled. Well, hopefully Blair would like what he saw. He returned to the tub and moved beside his friend, putting the bottles of shampoo and conditioner down while he started the hand held shower massage. "Okay, Chief." He maneuvered them around so Blair was seated in front of him, his back to Jim's chest. "We'll get this done in no time." 

Actually, Jim took his time, loving the feel of the long silky strands between his fingers. Blair, enjoying the washing and scalp massage, was not in a rush for this to end either. He closed his eyes as Jim rinsed the shampoo away, and then sighed as Jim started to work in the conditioner. 

"Wow, that feels great," he said blissfully. 

"Good." Jim impulsively batted Blair's nose with a finger, making the younger man snicker as he rubbed the drop of conditioner off his nose. 

"What was that for?" 

"Nothing. Just couldn't resist it." Blair retorted by flicking a handful of suds back in Jim's general direction. 

Much as he would have dearly loved to have continued, Jim could feel Blair start to tire, and knew it was also time for the evening pain pills. He rinsed the conditioner out, then reluctantly exited the tub. "Back in a sec, Chief. Stay put." 

"Uh-huh," came the lazy response. 

Jim pulled on his boxers, and started the bedroom's fireplace. Then he gathered Blair's sweats and returned to the bath. He helped Blair get out, and noted that his Guide seemed to be more comfortable with Jim drying him off and helping him dress. Pleased, Jim combed out the long hair and towel dried it carefully before finishing with the blow dryer. 

"Massage?" Blair asked hopefully when his hair was dry. 

"Yep. After you take your feel-good medication." Blair, obviously lulled by the hair care and promise of a massage, cheerfully complied. 

Like the night before, Jim had Blair lay face down on the bed so he could work the warmed lotion into the stiff back and shoulders, then spent a long time on Blair's right arm. The bruising was even more spectacular now after a few days, but Jim knew that it would start to fade soon, and the massage helped to ease some of the tension. He made a mental note to start the arm stretching exercises that the doctor had recommended tomorrow. 

Again, Blair was on the verge of dozing off when Jim urged him to roll onto his back. He groggily obeyed, rising up just enough so Jim could secure the sling around him, then he laid back. This time, he was awake enough to watch as Jim put the massage lotion aside and turned off the lamp. After a glance to make sure the fire was set for the night, Jim began arranging covers and pillows. Blair might have objected to all the fussing if the position he ended up in wasn't so damn comfortable. Again, pillows were tucked around him, covers drawn up, and Jim settled down close beside, but not touching. 

Jim wanted to take Blair into his arms again, but was hesitant, wondering if the bath had been enough for one night. He got his answer when Blair reached out with his left hand and touched Jim's arm. "Thanks, Jim," Blair said, eyes now closed but a smile still on his lips. 

"You're welcome, Chief." 

The younger man yawned and shifted a little, snuggling closer to the large warm body beside him. "This okay?" he mumbled. 

"Better than okay," Jim assured him. He laid his arm across Blair again as he had the night before. 

"Good, 'cause it feels good, but I don't-" Blair yawned "-make sure you 'kay with it." Blair was obviously well on the way to sleep, and Jim had to grin at his mumbled words. 

"I love it," he answered truthfully. "Go to sleep." 

"Um, 'kay." Blair was asleep within minutes. 

Chuckling a bit, wishing that he could get Blair to always listen to him so well, Jim closed his eyes, and was soon asleep. 

* * *

[[[ Jim was back in the clearing, watching the wolf and panther lay together.  
This time he was able to get closer to the pair, and sat down near them.  
The wolf opened his eyes and moved forward a bit, inviting the human  
to scratch his ears. Jim tentatively did as asked, and the great beast  
closed his eyes in obvious pleasure.

The panther was not so easily pleased. 

'He senses your love from your actions. But he is unsure because you have not spoken plainly. He will not take the first step; you must do so.' 

The human considered for a minute. "How do I guide him?" 

'You will know; your Guide will know.' The panther turned back and nuzzled the wolf for a moment; the wolf returning the gesture affectionately. 'You do your Guide a discredit, thinking that he does not feel as you do, thinking that he does not have the same instinct to bond as you do. You waste time.' 

Again the panther seemed to dismiss the human, and the dream faded. ]]] 

* * *

The next day dawned cool and rainy, and both men agreed to stay in the cabin and just 'veg' as Blair put it. Blair fixed a bowl of snacks while Jim got the fire going and they relaxed in the living room the rest of the day, reading and watching the occasional show. They took a break to play a few rounds of poker, Blair grumbling as he tried to manage his cards, but he still won his share of games. 

In the afternoon, Blair started to yawn, and Jim suggested that he take a nap on the couch. The dreary weather made it one of those days where it was very inviting to curl up in front of the fireplace, and Blair cheerfully agreed. Jim got him some blankets and a pillow from the bed, and Blair happily snuggled down, soon dozing off. 

Jim turned down the television to the point where only he could hear it, making sure Blair would have some peace for his nap. He was glad that Blair was resting more; he could already tell a difference in his health after only three days. Blair was relaxed, and sleeping more than he had in months. The bruises and soreness were still present, but all in all Jim was satisfied with his progress thus far. 

Progress in taking care of his Guide was good; progress in telling his Guide that he loved him...that was not as rapid. Jim had been sorely tempted the night before, but knew he had to take it slow. Telling Blair that he loved him was not something that he was suddenly going to blurt out over a meal: 'pass the salad, Chief, and by the way, I love you.' Uh,uh. No way. Jim Ellison was maybe not the king of romance, but he wasn't a complete clod either. Even Carolyn had admitted that he had his good moments; and with Blair, Jim definitely wanted nothing but good moments. He would _become_ the king of romance for Blair. 

The Sentinel considered the panther's words from the night before; 'he senses your love from your actions, but he is unsure.' Well, steps one and two had been successful, maybe Blair would be less uncertain after the next steps; which would go into action tonight. 

The younger man woke from his nap feeling refreshed and in his usual good mood. The friends bantered a little about which television program to watch, finally agreeing on a documentary on Tibet, and they continued to watch a series of specials on the Discovery channel as they prepared dinner. Blair made a face at the main course -liver- making a comment about red meat consumption, but agreed that it tasted good, and was also good for his blood iron. Jim was taking full advantage of the opportunity to have red meat, potatoes, sugars; all the things Blair normally lectured against. But Blair didn't protest when Jim dug out the ice cream from the freezer for desert. 

Eventually, it was bedtime, and they went upstairs, falling into what had already become a routine - a jacuzzi soak. After getting Blair settled, Jim made a quick trip downstairs and returned with two glasses and a bottle of sparkling grape juice. 

"Gee," Blair said, happily accepting his glass. "I feel like a Vegas high roller or something. Sipping champagne in a hot tub is a sort of decadent feeling." 

Jim joined him in the tub. "Well, it's hardly real champagne, but it's close enough until you're better." He leaned forward and clinked the glasses together in a toast. 

"So what are we drinking too?" Blair asked 

"I don't know...whatever we want," Jim answered. Internally, he was drinking to what he hoped would be the first night of them together as more than friends and partners. 

"Um, I vote for...to good friends." Blair smiled at Jim as he took a sip of his drink. 'Really Jim, this has all been so great, I don't quite know how to thank you." 

"No thanks need, Chief. We both needed a vacation a long time ago. I was stupid for not realizing that." 

"No more stupid than I was. You weren't the one taking a header down a flight of stairs," Blair said ruefully, still embarrassed about that. 

The older man shook his head. "No one's fault, Chief. Just glad that you're okay." Blair smiled in return and they soaked for a time, sipping the drinks and chatting idly about plans for the next day. 

Jim waited until Blair was completely relaxed and mellowed before his next step. Placing his glass down on the tub's edge, he moved a bit closer. "How about an arm rub, Chief? Might be a good chance to work out some of the stiffness when the muscles are warm. The doctor said it would be a good idea to try some of the exercises in the water so your arm can just float and relax." 

"Okay.' Blair handed over his glass and allowed Jim to start an easy massage on his right arm. He winced once or twice, but over all, it felt good. The combination of Jim's Sentinel touch and medic training made him the perfect physical therapist. 

They were silent for a long time, Jim concentrating on the injured arm, and on how to proceed with his other plans; Blair closing his eyes, and enjoying the closeness. He didn't realize just _how_ close their bodies were until Jim pulled gently on his shoulder, and he found himself leaning back against Jim's chest, practically sitting on Jim's lap. 

Uncertain, he tensed, confused, and Jim leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Just relax, Chief." Strong hands were running up and down his arms, massaging, and also creating some very different types of reactions. 

"Um, Jim?" 

A brush against his hair. "Yeah, Chief?" 

"Don't get me wrong, I'm really enjoying this, but-" Blair broke off as he felt Jim suddenly turn around sharply. Jim blinked at the panther standing in the doorway, glaring at the humans in the tub. The animal growled again now that he had the Sentinel's attention. 

'Tell him now,' the irritated cat spoke in Jim's mind. 

"But-" 

'Now.' 

"Jim? Jim?" Blair's voice drew him back. After a quick glance to ensure his Guide was alright, Jim turned and looked again to where the cat had been. Nothing; the animal was gone. 

Blair tried to look past Jim's shoulder to see if he could determine what his friend was focusing on. "Jim? Are your zoning on me, big guy?" 

"No, no." Jim looked back at him. "I saw the panther," he said. 

"You did?" Blair sat up so he could see better. "Why do you think he was here?" 

'He was telling me to hurry up,' Jim thought. "Nothing's wrong," he said aloud. "I've been seeing him...and the wolf, in my dreams for the past couple of nights." 

Blair turned to face the older man. "Why didn't you tell me?" His tone was half hurt, and half accusing. 

The hurt look on his friend's face made Jim wince. "I wasn't trying to keep anything from you," he hastily explained. "It's just...the panther, he says...uh, he says-" 

"What?" Blair was looking mad now; thinking something important had been kept from him. And in a way, it had. 

"He says that you love me," Jim finished quietly. 

There was a long silence, almost frozen in time, as the two men regarded each other. Then Blair started to move away, and Jim reached out to grasp his left arm, stopping him. "No, Blair, wait. I love you too." 

The words hung over them for a long moment: Jim terrified that Blair would reject him despite what the animals had said; Blair stopped in surprise. Then finally: "You do?" Blair asked. His voice was uncertain. 

"God, yes." Jim moved a large hand up to cup one side of Blair's face, feeling the chill from the shock in his Guide's skin. "I always have, but I never believed anything could come of it. Then, the first night we were here, I had a dream. The wolf was injured and the panther was taking care of it, like I'm taking care of you. But the panther said that I also had to care for you mentally...to admit that I loved you. He said that you loved me, too." Pale blue eyes pinned darker blue. "Is he right?" 

Blair took a deep breath. "Yes." 

'Yes.' The word went straight to Jim's heart, and in that moment all was right with the world. He drew Blair back to him, cautious of the right arm, and kissed him. 

The kiss was tentative at first, both men still in wonder from their admissions, but the hunger soon consumed them. Jim pulled him nearer, increasing the connection, and Blair returned it with equal fervor. Needing to get more physical contact, Jim turned Blair and arranged him so he was sitting sideways across Jim's lap, his left side leaning against his chest. Once he was settled, Jim wrapped his arms around Blair's shoulder, and leaned Blair back until the younger man's hair was in the water, kissing him with all he had. Blair's left hand rose to wrap around Jim's neck and shoulder, holding on. 

Eventually, the need for oxygen broke them apart. Jim pulled Blair back up and they hugged each other for a time, marveling at what they had discovered. As usual, Blair was the first to speak. 

"I never thought this would actually happen." His voice was full of wonder. 

"Me either, but I'm damn glad it did." A snort from Blair answered Jim. "I never thought that it would take two animals to make us admit it, but it's fine with me now." 

Blair looked up, a grin on his face. "Fine with me, too," he said. "What else did the panther say?" 

"Not a lot, really," Jim said honestly. "Mostly that you loved me, and I was stupid for not acting on it." Blair chuckled a little. "And he said we needed to...bond." Jim looked at Blair intently with those last words, suggestion and hope and nerves all combined in his tone. 

The younger man blinked. "He did?" Jim nodded. Blair considered for a moment. "I want that, too. But I've never done it with a man before," he said frankly. "So I apologize if I'm a little unsure what to do." 

"Don't apologize, Chief." Jim hugged him. "I think we're managing just fine right now." 

"Yeah, we are, "Blair agreed. "Um, have you ever been with a guy?" 

Jim smiled. "A few times, " he admitted. 

"Okay, cool. Then you at least know what to do," Blair said in relief. 

"We don't need to rush, Chief. I'm pretty damn happy with just this. Besides, no way anything is happening until you're better." Jim touched Blair's right arm, rubbing it carefully. 

The younger man smiled evilly. "Oh, yeah? I know for a fact that parts of me aren't bruised." He leaned up and kissed Jim. "Parts that I'm pretty sure could, uh, handle, some fun." 

Jim felt his cock surge at Blair's statement. It surged again when Blair sat up more, kissing Jim, trailing the kisses down the side of his face to nibble at his ear. "Come on, Jim, " he teased. "Even I can think of some things we could do that don't involve the use of my arm. You're the one with experience here, so there's no excuse for not doing _something_." 

Jim immediately adjusted Blair on his lap so the younger man was straddling him, then guided Blair's right arm to drape over his shoulder. "Um, really?" he teased back, now kissing Blair as well. "I can't think of a thing, actually." Large hands went around Blair's hips, holding him steady. "So what do you suggest?" 

"Uh, that I'm going to kill you if you don't do something soon," Blair growled, trying to thrust his hips, and being thwarted by Jim's strong arms. 

"Can't have that, seeing as how we just discovered that we love each other," Jim opinioned. He saw the flare of desire in Blair's eyes, but also the genuine shyness and uncertainty. He kissed him deeply, his tongue entering Blair's mouth and dueling with his tongue for a few minutes, taking subtle control. Finally, he pulled away. "Okay, Chief, " he whispered. "Let me guide here, alright?" Blair nodded against his chest. 

Checking on Blair's right arm to make sure it was settled and comfortable, Jim adjusted them so their cocks were aligned, and started a gentle thrusting motion. Blair groaned as they made contact, eagerly returning the thrusts, and they soon established an easy rhythm. 

Blair's eyes drifted shut, but Jim's eyes were wide open, unable to leave the magnificent sight before him. Blair was flushed from the warmth of the bath and their lovemaking, his lips reddened and slightly swollen from their earlier kissing. His hair slid back and forth over his shoulders and Jim's chest, the damp ends tickling and adding to the erotic sensations. It didn't take long before their thrusts grew more frenzied, each seeking desperately needed completion. Water splashed, and neither man noticed in the slightest. With a strangled cry, Blair came first, and Jim followed him. 

Jim caught Blair as the younger man slumped against him, taking care of his arm and the bruises on his back. A moment to regain his breath, and he slid them back further into the water until they were nearly up to their shoulders, Blair partially floating on top of Jim. He could hear Blair's heart; steady and reassuring as ever. 

"I love you," Blair said with a sigh, his head resting on Jim's chest. 

"I love you too. Thank you, babe," Jim answered, kissing the top of Blair's head. 

Dark blue eyes looked up. "Babe?" he questioned. Then he grinned. "I like that." 

"Good." Jim drew him in for another long kiss, and they lazily necked for a time, lulled by the warmth of the bath and the new feelings of love. 

Eventually, though, Jim knew they had to move and go to bed, an idea that raised all sorts of new possibilities. He got out first, then helped Blair from the tub, again drying him off. This time, there was an added intimacy to the act, and Blair returned the favor as best he could, drying Jim one-handed. It took a little longer, but neither man complained. 

Blair willingly took his two nightly pills, then Jim wrapped a large dry towel around him for the short walk to the bed. He got Blair settled, and then started the small fireplace again, not wanting his Guide to feel chilled after their long warm bath. 

He joined Blair under the covers of the bed. "Do you want a massage?" Jim saw the wicked smirk on the other man's face, and stopped him before he could say something. "I mean, on your back or arms," Jim said, mock sternly. 

Blair sighed. "Sure, take away the fun options," he grumbled, but he smiled as he spoke. "Actually, I think I'd like best to just curl up with you and go to sleep. These dang pills are gonna knock me out pretty soon, and unlike the previous nights, I want to be completely awake the next time you give me a massage... anywhere," he added after a beat. 

Jim groaned. "Never knew you had such a filthy mind, Chief," he teased. But he quickly got the sling wrapped around his Guide, and snuggled under the covers with him, Blair laying on his left side, Jim spooned up beside him. A few minutes of lazy kissing and talking, and he felt Blair start to slip into sleep. 

"Jim?" Blair mumbled around a yawn. 

"Um?" 

"If you see the Spirit Guides in a dream tonight, thank them for me, will you?" Blair's eyes were closed and he was on the very edge of sleep. Jim kissed him. 

I'll thank them - for both of us." he promised. 

The End  
March 2001 

1 

1 


End file.
